Soulmate
by LeavingBoonvegas
Summary: Manche Menschen sind für einander bestimmt und können trotzdem nie zusammen sein, egal wie sehr sie es sich wünschen... gneau wie Tommy und Jude.... Oneshot


Soulmate Natasha Bedingfield

Er betrachtete sie verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sie die Worte mit ihrem Mund formte. Er wusste, dass er ihr zuhören müsste, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er wäre gerne allein, ganz allein für sich und es war nicht einfach, sie jetzt noch vor sich zu haben. Am liebsten würde er sagen, dass es zu ende sei,dass er nicht mehr mit ihr arbeiten wolle, aber das konnte er wohl kaum machen, schließlich war er ein Freund von ihr, ihr bester Freund, wieso konnte er sich dann verdammt nochmal nicht so fühlen..

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
you're not easy to find

Er hatte so lange darauf gewartet, jemanden zu finden, der ihn verstand, der ähnlich fühlte, wie er, für den Musik das wichtigste war, der ähnliche Gedankengänge hatte. Er hatte all das in ihr gefunden und sich, solange er sie hätte haben können, niemals eingestanden. Er hatte ihre Beziehung zu Shay, zu Jamie und auch die zu Spied belächelt, niemals hätte er gedacht, dass das hier passieren könnte. Er war immer davon ausgegangen, dass seine Zeit kommen würde, dass sie niemals aufhören würde, ihn zu lieben. Er hatte sich eindeutig verkalkuliert...

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
is already in my life?  
right in front of me  
or maybe you're in disguise

Er wusste, dass sie die eine war und sie liebte ihn, zumindest hatte sie ihn geliebt, sie hatte sich für jemand anders entschieden, es war also eindeutig, dass er sich verschätzt hatte. Er war nicht der Held für sie er war nicht mehr die Nummer eins. Er war nicht mehr die Person, die sie in ihren Träumen heimsuchte. Sie telefonierten nicht mehr mitten in der Nacht, schließlich war sie nicht mehr allein, hatte jemanden neben sich liegen, wenn sie abends zu Bett ging und morgens wieder aufstand.

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone 

Er war so lange allein gewesen, von Bett zu Bett gegangen, aber trotzdem allein gewesen und dann war sie in sein Leben getreten, damals noch fünfzehn, naiv und unschuldig und erst war sie für ihn nur ein niemand gewesen, ein Gefallen, den er tun musste, aber sie waren mehr geworden und sie war der erste weibliche Freund, den er seit Jahren hatte. Er wollte sich das nicht durch irgendwelche sexuelle Anziehung zwischen ihnen verderben, obwohl sie deutlich wurde und er hätte damals nichts lieber getan, als sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und nicht wieder los zu lassen. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er jemals so fühlen würde, aber andererseits machten ihm diese Gefühle auch Angst. Hatten sie ihm Angst gemacht und als er diese Phase überwunden hatte, war es zu spät gewesen.

Here we are again, circles never end  
how do I find the perfect fit  
there's enough for everyone  
but I'm still waiting in line

Was wenn er für den Rest seines Lebens allein bleiben würde, nur weil er sie liebt, weil es niemand anders gab, für den er so viel empfinden könnte, weil niemand so war, wie sie, nicht mal Sadie. Es war hoffnungslos. Sie war für immer verloren, er hatte gegen Vincent Spiederman verloren, einen Halbstarken pseudocoolen Kerl, der sich für den besten hielt. Er hätte am Altar stehen und auf sie warten müssen, anstatt daneben zu stehen. Er hätte sie an sich heran ziehen müssen und sie küssen müssen, sie hätte ja zu ihm sagen müssen, stattdessen hatte sie Spied alles gegeben, hatte ihm alles versprochen. Ihm wurde immer noch schlecht bei der Erinnerung an diesen Tag. Ihre „Ja" war stundenlang in einer Endlosschleife durch seinen Kopf gewandert.

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Er verstand nicht, was schief gelaufen war. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie wüsste, dass er empfand, wie sie, dass sie der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben war, aber vielleicht hatte er sich das alles ja auch nur eingebildet... Vielleicht.. „Tom" Judes Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und irritiert sah er auf. Ein Stich durch fuhr sein Herz und er setzte unwillkürlich seinen Dackel blick auf. „Was denn?" fragte er irritiert und stellte die Hintergrundmusik aus, die er lauter gedreht hatte, um ihre Stimme nicht ganz so deutlich zu vernehmen. „Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" fragte sie frustriert und strich sich einige ihrer Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Sie wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie sexy sie in diesem Moment für ihn aussah.

If there's a soulmate for everyone

„Entschuldigung, ich bin heute nicht ganz da, aber ich geb mein bestes..." entschuldigte er sich und hoffte, dass sie nicht weiter nachbohren würde. Natürlich hätte er natürlich sagen und so tun können, als wäre alles okay, aber das war nicht seine Art, außerdem hätte sie das wahrscheinlich sofort mitbekommen... Er verkrampfte sich erneut, als sie die Kopfhörer abnahm und zu ihm in den Raum kam. Sie lehnte sich gegen das Soundboard und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Unbewusst spielte sie an dem Ring an ihrer Hand herum, was da zu führte, dass er sich noch unwohler fühlte.

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Sie war nicht wie all die anderen Mädchen, sie war nicht, wie die Mädchen, die man im Club ansprechen konnte und die sofort mit einem nach Hause führen. Er mochte diese Mädchen und irgendwie schaffte er es, sie immer wieder schnell loszuwerden, aber das alles war nicht das, was er wollte. Er fand sich plötzlich vor ihr stehen wieder und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er wusste, er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. 

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Er brauchte sie, sie war alles was er wollte, sie war der Grund, warum er noch hier war, warum er immer wieder hier her zurückkehrte. Er hatte noch nie einen Job so lange gemacht, wie diesen hier, war noch nie so lange an einem Ort geblieben. Er hätte alles für sie gemacht. Langsam hob er seine Hand an ihre Wange und strich darüber. Sie lächelte zaghaft, aber er bemerkte, dass sie versuchte etwas mehr Abstand zwischen die beiden zu bringen. „Tom, Bitte" sagte sie und senkte den Blick

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
who knows how to love you without being told  
somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
if there's a soulmate for everyone

Sie wusste es also, genauso wie er. Er war der richtige für sie und nicht Spied, er war der, zu dem sie an diesem Tag hätte ja sagen sollen. Langsam trafen seine Lippen ihre. „Tom, bitte" wiederholte sie verzweifelt, bevor sie seinen Kuss erwiderte und sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn klammerte.

If there's a soulmate for everyone

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte sie und er lächelte sie an, doch anstatt sich erneut an ihn zu kuscheln stand sie aus seinem Bett auf und begann sich wortlos anzuziehen. „Was machst du?" fragte er sie und richtete sich ganz auf. „Jude?" Als sie angezogen in der Tür stand drehte sie sich nochmal um. „Ich kann das nicht, dass weißt du, ich kann Spied nicht betrügen, wir können das hier nicht nochmal machen... Ich" Er stand auf, mit nichts an seinem Körper außer seinen Boxershorts und fröstelte, als er neben sie trat. „Jude" sagte er und zog sie einen Moment an sich. „Tom, wenn Ich jetzt nicht gehe, schaffe ich es nie und es geht nicht...Ich liebe dich, aber ich bin Spieds Frau." und sie schaffte es, zu gehen...


End file.
